


Misunderstanding

by pansexualtrash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Crying, M/M, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Yooran, cheating in lolol, cheating playing a game, fake break up, sadistic, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualtrash/pseuds/pansexualtrash
Summary: Saeyoung walked into the house to see Yoosung crying, explaining that Saeran has broken up with him- Saeyoung confronts his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the following prompt in my ask - "Ok so I have this idea for a promt. How ab Seven comes home find Yoosung crying and when he asks him what's wrong he says that Saeran broke up with him. And off Seven goes to talk to Saeran and asks him why and he is all like "he cheated in lolol" and Seven is like??? And then he goes "don't worry, I think like ___more minutes and he should have learnt his lesson" " 
> 
> I wasn't quite sure if I captured what they were asking for, but I gave it a try! <3

Saeyoung walked through the door, closing it softly behind him, freezing as he heard the sobs echoing down the hall. He walked towards the living room, confusion swelling inside him as he saw Yoosung curled up on the couch, his arms wrapped around his knees as he cried.

“Yoosung?” He called out tentatively, walking towards the blond, “What’s wrong?”

Yoosung lifted his head slowly, his face red and puffy from crying, his lip quivering uncontrollably.

“S-Saeran, he... He.. He broke up with me!” He sobbed loudly, thrusting his head back into his knees, his body quaking through his tears.

Saeyoung stared at him incredulously, absolutely shocked at the situation. He rubbed his neck softly, turning and walking towards his twin’s bedroom. He knocked gingerly, glancing back over his shoulder at the hysterical blond.

Saeran opened the door a sliver, glaring at his brother.

“What.”

“Let me in.”

Saeran backed away from the door, allowing his brother access, closing it behind him. Saeyoung gestured towards the door, his eyebrows curled together in concern.

“What the hell is going on?”

Saeran sighed, rolling his eyes, sitting down on the corner of his bed.

“We were playing LOLOL, and he cheated,” He leaned back onto his palms, his expression not amused, “So, I told him we were breaking up- but I meant our LOLOL team, because I need an honourable knight at my side, not a conniving little snit.”

Saeyoung stared at his brother, his jaw hanging slack. He pulled his glasses off of his face, rubbing his eyes harshly.

“So this is all because of LOLOL?”

Saeran nodded, picking at his nails distractedly.

“Yeah, and he misunderstood me. But give him a few more minutes and I’ll go talk to him, and maybe by then he’ll have learned his lesson.”

Saeyoung sighed loudly, watching his brother as he fussed over his nails, the sounds of Yoosung’s cries seeping through the door, and he almost swore a smile curled up on Saeran’s lips.

 _‘God,’_ he thought, _‘maybe my twin is a sadist, too.’_

**END.**


End file.
